


hit me up

by banesexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesexual/pseuds/banesexual
Summary: a series of text messages sent between original enemies turned friends turned lovers aka The Jimon Trope™





	hit me up

**Author's Note:**

> okay so social media fics are my weakness and i've wanted to write this for so long also hello yes i haven't written properly in months life is crazy but i hope u enjoy this!!!! please let me know if u do ~ every comment helps me justify procrastinating assignments for fic lol xo

[3:19]

 **simon:** hey man it’s simon – simon lewis! I was just wondering if u know where clary is? she’s not answering her phone

 

[3:44]

 **jace:** Wrong number

 

[3:46]

 **simon:** jace can u not like be a dick for once in ur life

 

[3:50]

 **jace:** What can I say? You bring it out in me

 

[3:51]

 **simon:** god fine I’ll find her myself thanks for the help lol

 

~

 

[5:23]

 **jace:** For fucks sake Simon can you stop tagging along for missions I can see you behind that pole trying (and failing) to be stealthy

 

[5:24]

 **simon:** I AM THE KING OF STEALTH

 **simon:** also clary asked me to come for my vamp speed so u can stfu

 

[5:27]

 **jace:** How has this become my life...

 

[5:29] 

 **simon:** you’re welcome ;)

 

~

 

[10:36]

 **simon:** ha! i was right

 

[10:43]

 **jace:** In no context is that ever correct but go on 

 

[10:45]

 **simon:** firstly fuck you

 **simon:** secondly luke cage WAS the inspo for nicolas cage's name change

 **simon:**  u owe me ten bucks

 

[10:46] 

 **jace:** I just don't believe you

 

[10:49]

_simon lewis sent a photo_

**simon:**  don’t question my cage trivia of the superhero or actor variety

 

[10:52]  
****

**jace:** I think maybe it’s time you got a life?

 

[10:53]  
****

**simon:** but then i’d have two???? 

 

[10:54]

 **jace:**  Jesus 

 

~

 

[2:47]

 **jace:** So apparently we’re in charge of music and lights for Magnus’ party

 **jace:** In the infamous words of Alec Lightwood we cannot “fuck this up”

 

[2:51]

 **simon:** woah. hello pressure.

 

[2:52]

 **jace:** He’s just freaking out because he wants everything to be perfect.

 

[2:53]

 **simon:** man they’re so in love. that happened fast

 

[2:54]

 **jace:** I know. I’ve never seen Alec so excited about a party

 

[2:55]

 **simon:** i don't think i've ever seen alec excited about anything

 

[2:56]

 **jace:**  Lol

 **jace:** He's a changed man I tell ya

 **jace:**  Now remember it’s a surprise so for once in your life you’re gonna have to shut up

 

[2:58]

 **simon:** ur an ass. and I’m the best at surprises – when clary got into arts school i threw her the best freaking party. she had no idea

 

[3:01]

 **jace:** Yeah I’m standing next to Clary and she said she knew so

 

[3:02]

 **fray:** sorry Si but you literally left an invite in my room. it was under the bed but still!

 

[3:03]

 **simon:** TRAITOR

 

~

 

[11:22]

 **simon:** hey thanks for coming to see me play tonight. i know u were the only one off duty but I didn’t like expect u to be there.

 

[11:24]

 **jace:** That’s a pretty backwards thank you

 

[11:25]

 **simon:** no!! I just mean it was nice having a familiar face in the crowd

 **simon:** it’s still pretty scary getting up there alone

 

[11:30]

 **jace:** You were good

 **jace:** The keyboard as a concept is a joke and in all ways inferior to its predecessor: The Piano but you were good

 

[11:33]

 **simon:** hey we can’t all be Beethoven

 **simon:** also he totally would’ve done synth if he had his time again

 

[11:34]

 **jace:** That is the most offensive thing you’ve ever said to me

 

[11:35]

 **simon:** lol sorry?

 

~

 

[4:04]

 **jace:** So The Bell Jar made zero sense but thanks for the borrow

 

[4:08]

 **simon:** are u srs

 **simon:** it’s a CLASSIC

 

[4:09] 

 **jace:** Exactly that was the problem

 

[4:10] 

 **simon:** ...

 **simon:** why are u the way u are

 

[4:12]

 **jace:** You can blame my unnecessary number of parents for that one

 

[4:13] 

 **simon:** hahaha

 **simon:** i still can’t believe u do book club

 

[4:15]

 **jace:** FOR THE LAST TIME I CAN READ

 

~

 

[9:36] 

 **simon:** omg

 **simon:** JACE

 **simon:** PLEASE TELL ME U SAW GAME OF THRONES

 

[9:37]

 **simon:** not to spoil you but I’m D YING

 

[9:40]

 **jace:** I JUST FINISHED

 **jace:**  No

 **jace:** Words

 

[9:42]

 **simon:** i can’t believe

 **simon:** of all the people they could’ve killed off

 **simon:** THEY TOOK MY MAN

 

[9:43]

 **jace:** *MY man

 

[9:44]

 **simon:** keep dreaming snow is mine

 

[9:45]

 **jace:** Not anymore lol

 

[9:47]

 **simon:** too soon jace

 **simon:** too soon

 

~

 

[10:11]

 **jace:** Is my stele in your boathouse?

 

[10:14]

 **simon:** wow. innuendos galore

 

[10:15]

 **jace:** Simon – emergency. FOCUS

 

[10:18]

 **simon:** okay yeah I just looked and it rolled under my canoe lmao

 

[10:20]

 **jace:** Fuck okay I need it can you do your thing and get here pronto?

 

[10:21] 

 **simon:** already on my way

 

[10:22]

 **jace:** Bless you vampire

 

~

 

[8:49]

 **simon:** happy halloweeeeen !!!!!!

 

[8:50]

 **jace:** Lewis, I can see you. You can’t even cross the room to communicate like normal people?

  

[8:51]

 **simon:** define normal

 **simon:** nice costume btw

 **simon:** agent herondale, putting the bi in FBI

 

[8:54]

 **jace:** Please lose my number

 

[8:54] 

 **simon:** noooooo jace wait

[8:55]

 **simon:** i'll be good

[8:59] 

 **simon:** jaaaaace

 

[12:14]

 **simon:** jace where r u

 **simon:** i wanna talk to u

 **simon:** we never tlk

 **simon:** *talk

[12:15]

 **simon:** not properly

[12:17]

 **simon:** let's do more shotssss

[12:21] 

 **simon:** wait i think i found u!!!!

[12:22]

 **simon:** oh. seelies. never mind

 

[1:01]

 **jace:** Hey are you still here?

[1:05]

 **jace:**  Clary said you left

 **jace:** Are you okay?

 

[7:03]

 **simon:** yeah

 

~

 

[11:33]

 **jace:** Biggest fear, go

 

[11:37]

 **simon:** what

 

[11:38] 

 **jace:** You said we never talk properly

 **jace:** So let’s do it

 

[11:41]

 **simon:** jace have u met me?

 **simon:** i’m afraid of everything lol

 

[11:45]

 **jace:** Fine, I’ll start

[11:50]

 **jace:** When I was younger Valentine used to lock me in the basement - to build my character or whatever. I hated it like worse than anything else he used to do and to this day I’m still scared of the dark.

[11:51]

 **jace:** I sleep with a night light and everything

 

[11:52] 

 **simon:** awwwwww

 **simon:** jace

[11:53] 

 **simon:** thanks for sharing

 **simon:** also the dark is totally spooky and makes much more sense than my fear of balloon animals

 

[11:55]

 **jace:**  Explain

 

[11:56]

 **simon:** you’ll think i’m an idiot

 

[11:57]

 **jace:** I think that ship has already sailed, my friend

 

[12:00]

 **simon:** very funny

[12:02]

 **simon:** okay so it started on my fourth birthday with this weird balloon thing that was in no way a giraffe...

 

~

 

[5:16]

 **simon:** why is magnus telling me that he and alec will be out from approximately now until midnight?

[5:19]

 **simon:** okay and why is he now sending me eggplants and the weird eyes emoji

 

[5:22]

 **jace:** Christ, if this is about their sex life I don’t wanna know. I hear enough of it through the fucking walls

 

[5:24]

 **simon:** do u think he meant to send it to u? like empty house *wink wink nudge nudge*

 

[5:25]

 **jace:** Nah Magnus banned me from bringing people back after the Kaelie incident

 

[5:26]

 **simon:** oh wtf then

 

[5:30]

 **jace:** You’re coming over though, yeah?

 **jace:**  Video games and warlock wine?

 

[5:32]

 **simon:** um definitely

 

~

 

[11:11]

 **jace:** Simon sjhdf

 **jace:** Omg simon why aren’t you hereeeee

 

[11:14]

 **simon:** are u drunk?

 

[11:15]

 **jace:** ......maybe

 **jace:** But only like a littleee

 

[11:18]

 **simon:** oh right that institute party thing was tonight, yeah?

 

[11:20] 

 **jace:** Yeah it’s so boringgg all these old shadowhunters keep talking to me about my family and like I don’t even KNOW them ???

 **jace:** So I’m getting royally shitfaced

 **jace:** HA get it – because I’m royal now?

 

[11:23]

 **simon:** omg does alcohol make you like puns?????!

 **simon:** this opens up so many possibilities

 

[11:24]

 **jace:** Ahhhh I’m so glad you’re up

 **jace:** And hoem

 **jace:** I knew you’d be home 

 

[11:25]

 **simon:** oh gee thanks

 

[11:26]

 **jace:** Shut uuuup you’re doing it again 

 

[11:27]

 **simon:** doing what?

 

[11:28]

 **jace:** Being cute like without even meaning too

 **jace:** It’s sooooo infuriating

 

[11:33]

 **simon:** oh um thanks? And sorry I guess haha

 

[11:35]

 **jace:** Don’t be soryr I love it !!!

 **jace:** I love youuuuuu

 

[11:40]

 **simon:** yeah – you too man.

 **simon:** ily n all that.

 **simon:** i’m gonna sleep!

 

[11:42] 

 **jace:** Noooooo Simon now I’m bored again

 **jace:** And lonelyy

 

[11:48] 

 **jace:** Come baaack

 

[11:53]

 **jace:** :( :( :(

 

[11:56]

 **jace:**  How do you alwys make everything better

 

[12:04]

 **alec:** Please reply to my brother and put him out of his drunken misery

 

[12:37]

 **fray:** I told you he likes you!!!!!!!! now do something about it

 **fray:**  also I may or may not have made out with Izzy awlkesdjf

 

[9:19]

 **jace:** Sorry about last night. I drank my entire body weight in shitty sangria. I didn’t even know what I was saying by the end of it. Don’t worry I still hate you.

 

[9:33]

 **simon:** ha ha hate u too buddy

 **simon:** although u do realise i’m never letting u live this down

 **simon:** prepare urself for years and years of smug references to the night u professed ur love

 

[9:39]

 **jace:** Ughhhhhhhhhh why are you the worst?

 

[9:41]

 **simon:** i don’t know but u love me ;)

 

[9:42]

 **jace:**  *hate you

[9:45]

 **jace:**  We still on for tonight? GoT?

 

[9:47]

 **simon:** u know it

  

~

 

[6:12] 

 **jace:** Why are you avoiding me?

 

[6:48]

 **simon:** i’m not! i’m just super busy with music and NYU and moving back home and raphael’s got me doing all this official vampire stuff

 

[6:50]

 **jace:** Don’t lie to me Lewis

 **jace:** You tweeted about playing mario kart for six hours today

 **jace:** Six

 **jace:** Hours

 **jace:** Without me

 **jace:** Wound. Salt

 

[7:07]

 **simon:** i’m sorry i’ve just got a lot on my mind right now

[7:09]

 **simon:** i promise we’ll catch up soon

 

[7:10]

 **jace:** We better

 

[7:11]

 **simon:** god remember the days when u’d do anything to get away from me. oh how the turntables

 

[7:14]

 **jace:** Now is not the time for memes, Simon

 

[7:17]

 **simon:** wrong

 **simon:** it is a l w a y s the time for memes

 

~

 

[8:31]

 **fray:** just tell him already

 

[8:33]

 **simon:** or I could like .... not

 

[8:36] 

 **fray:** how are u both so dense?! Izzy is literally crafting a text with him right now to send to you

 

[8:37]

 **simon:** omg you and your girlfriend need to lay off my love life – or lack thereof

 

[8:39]

 **fray:** we just wanna see you guys happy

 

[8:40]

 **simon:** like you two, i know

 

[8:47]

 **jace:** Hey do you wanna come train? There’s this new move I wanted to try out and your crazy good vamp speed might help me not fall on my face if I stuff it up

 

[8:51]

 **simon:** yeah so i’m definitely gonna let u fall on your face

 **simon:** but i’ll be there in ten

 

[8:52]

 **fray:** OKAY IZZY SAID THEY SENT IT

 **fray:** WHAT DID IT SAY

 

[8:53]

 **jace:** Text me when you’re here I’ll come get you

 

[8:54]

 **simon:** it was about training, clary. super sexy lol when am I gonna stop liking him so fucking much ughhhhh

 

[8:56]

 **jace:** Uhh Simon? I’m not Clary

 

[8:56]

 **simon:** shit shit shit

 

[8:58]

 **jace:** And I’d prefer it if you didn’t stop liking me

[8:59]

 **jace:** Also training with you is pretty sexy ;)

 

[9:00]

 **simon:** AKJSDHFG OKAY MAYBE HE LIKES ME

 

[9:01]

 **jace:** Still me Si hahahaha since when are you so technologically challenged?

 

[9:02]

 **simon:** omgomgomg whyyyyy

 

[9:03]

 **jace:** But yeah, I do

 **jace:** I like you

 **jace:** A lot

[9:04]

 **jace:**  ...do you seriously feel the same?

 

[9:04] 

 **simon:** yes

 **simon:** so much yes

 

[9:08]

 **jace:** Lewis I’ve waited a goddamn year for this can you hurry up and get over here so I can kiss you already

 

[9:09]

 **simon:** turn around

 

[9:09]

 **jace:** Oh

 

[10:18]

 **fray:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[10:21]

 **izzy:** fucking finally u idiots

[10:27]

 **luke:** THAT’S MY BOY

[10:34]

 **magnus:** I’m happy for you both but watching this play out has aged me considerably. I suggest you take my empty house texts more literally from now on. 

[10:56]

 **alec:** Please don’t hurt him. I know you won’t but this means everything – I can feel it.

 

[11:29]

 **simon:** so that was new

 

[11:31]

 **jace:** Very. But also good

 

[11:34]

 **simon:** very

 **simon:** you free later?

 

[11:36]

 **jace:** Yes

 **jace:**  Netflix and chill but with actual chill?

 

[11:38]

 **simon:** duh

 

[11:40]

 **jace:** It’s a date

 

[11:41]

 **simon:** :)


End file.
